


Retreat

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Adora yawned, stretching lazily in the lamplight. The sound of crickets filled the night air, filtering in from the forest that surrounded the retreat.She sighed happily as she rolled onto her side. The retreat wasn't much - just a small cabin, tucked cosily away in a quiet corner of the Whispering Woods - but it offered one great feature; privacy.





	Retreat

Adora yawned, stretching lazily in the lamplight. The sound of crickets filled the night air, filtering in from the forest that surrounded the retreat. 

She sighed happily as she rolled onto her side. The retreat wasn't much - just a small cabin, tucked cosily away in a quiet corner of the Whispering Woods - but it offered one great feature; privacy.

Yes, here they had the run of the place. They could be reached in case of emergency, but there was little reason to expect one these days. 

Her turning seemed to stir Glimmer from her nap too. Adora smiled and accepted her sleepy kiss, listening to the rustling sounds she made as she sat up next to her.

Nothing needed to be said here. There was no reason to worry that they might be interrupted. Adora didn't even bother to open her eyes as she felt the weight shifting around her, knowing full well that Glimmer was straddling her now. 

She licked her lips, inhaling for a moment before her lover lowered herself down. 

Adora hummed quietly as she locked with Glimmer's lips, her tongue slipping out to part them and stroke over her inner labia with ease. She was greeted with a quiet moan, wordlessly encouraging her. Glimmer tasted as wonderful as she ever did, and Adora quickly found herself hungrily lapping away, the intensity of Glimmer's cries increasing with each stroke of the tongue. 

It wasn't long before she heard another sound - the telltale 'mrrrp' Catra always seemed to make when she was roused from her slumber.

She didn't stop to look, not wanting to turn away from the task at hand for even a moment. But she could imagine. Catra uncurling from that little ball of sleepy fuzz she always turned into, tail lazily flicking around as she surveyed her surroundings - perking up as she saw Glimmer, moaning and grinding against Adora's face, beautifully framed in the amber glow of the bedside lamp. 

She could imagine her body - nude, but beautifully dressed in that smooth, soft fur coat of hers, nipples showing through in two rows that ran down to her belly, each - and Adora should know - as sensitive as the last. 

She heard her yawning, bedsprings creaking almost imperceptibly as she crawled over to them, her tail no doubt swaying from side to side in time with her swagger, in time with her junk…

Adora shivered. Thinking about Catra made it hard to focus on what she was actually doing.

She felt the mattress around her head sink lower as another set of knees joined Glimmer's. What were they doing up there, she wondered? Making out? Groping each other? Part of her was envious. Part of her wished that _she_ could be in Glimmer's position. 

But that didn't faze her. She loved where she was now. Loved letting her imagination run free, loved offering herself for her lover's use - knowing full well that she'd have her own time in the sun with them, so to speak.

This was only the second night of their retreat, after all.

Glimmer groaned, thighs gripping around Adora's head and blocking her ears as _something_ Catra did pushed her that much closer to the edge. Adora trembled, pushing up with her head and pressing her tongue in as far as she could in response. Now she couldn't even hear. Her guesses were as vague as they ever were - but less certainty meant less to distract herself with, didn't it?

She worked with increased gusto, listening hungrily for those muffled moans that still reached her when she hit those hard-to-reach spots. She felt Glimmer leaning back, no doubt being pushed over by Catra… Surely she wouldn't, when she was clearly so close to..?

Adora whined, begging Glimmer to stay as she slipped away. She'd been so close - she could tell! She could feel the weight of both of them pressing down on her, hear them giggling… Sighing, she reluctantly opened her eyes to look around and see what the hell was going on. 

Perhaps she should have expected it. Why else would Catra push Glimmer off of her, if not to do _that?_ Adora couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Catra slipping into Glimmer, softly barbed cock taking the place of Adora's tongue. 

She watched for a few minutes, catching her breath and reaching up to stroke Catra's sides as they rocked on top of her. When she was ready, she slipped her hands down to cup the feline's ass and pulled down hard.

A surprised yelp and a pleasured groan, Catra's and Glimmer's respectively. Adora ignored them both as she craned her neck upwards, slipping out a little from underneath the two of them until she could reach her goal.

She felt Catra's leg twitch when she licked, a frustrated mewl quickly faltering and falling apart as she teased again and again. 

Perfect.

Adora smiled to herself as she buried her face between Catra's cheeks, one hand stroking over her back while the other gently grabbed and lifted the base of her tail. Catra was even easier to get off than Glimmer was when you got her like this - she'd have her 'revenge' for the theft of Glimmer soon enough.

She focused herself, listening to every little moan and whimper Catra gave as she worked. It didn't take long for her to start moving again, but the short, sharp thrusts were easy enough to keep up with - at least if you were Adora; Glimmer sounded like she was going to cum any moment.

Adora wasn't sure exactly when that happened. She felt Glimmer trembling atop her, but for all she moaned and cried before she came, she tended to clam up when the moment actually struck. It was Catra's moment, anyway. She'd stolen Glimmer away, and all Adora cared about now was her 'punishment'.

Her revenge was exacted not long after. Adora felt her tensing up, catching those quick hitches of breath she always gave when she was close to the edge. She pulled down roughly once again, diving as deep as she could reach and rolling her tongue around before the moment struck. 

Catra mewled, arching her back and gasping for breath as she came. Adora could feel her clenching around her tongue, and Glimmer shivered once again as she was filled…

As Adora pulled away, gasping for breath and tingling with the satisfaction of a job well done, the only thought that crossed her mind was that _she_ was the only one who wasn't 'satisfied'. 

Something for the morning, of course. She'd earned a treat or two.

**Author's Note:**

> A comfy little poly request :)
> 
> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
